In Flight Entertainment
by eskeflowne
Summary: Today, I had a wet dream at the start of an 8 hour long airplane flight. FML


I_n_-**Fli**ght E_nte__**rtai**_nment

.

.

Today, I had a wet dream at the start of an 8 hour long airplane flight. FML

.

.

I really wasn't in the mood for another long ass flight to attend yet another business meeting my father had arranged, but I really couldn't say no to him. He intended to give me the company after all. It was a standard meeting arranged between our company and three others, us and another local company were flying to Europe to attend it.

So I sat myself down on the plane and got comfy, I never enjoyed long flights, I got bored too easily. Just as I shut my eyes hoping to fall asleep before take-off I heard a loud female voice from beside me.

"You're in my seat." Said the voice and I looked up confused.

"Excuse me?" I said taking in the appearance of the woman. She was unusual looking with large green eyes and vibrant pink hair but I found her undeniably attractive at the same time.

"I'm in the seat next to the window." She said and I rolled my eyes unbuckling the safety belt and standing up to let her in. I would be lying if I didn't admit to loving the feel of her body brushing up against mine as she struggled to get past me into her seat.

I sat back down and closed my eyes when I heard her voice again.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I always introduce myself to the person I sit next to, just in case, yeno…we die." She said and I stared at the hand outstretched to me, her name sounded mildly familiar but I brushed it off.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I said shaking her hand. "You know you're more likely to die in a car crash than a plane crash." I added and she smiled at me.

"Yes but I watched final destination last night." She said simply and turned her head away from me.

I turned around, fastened my safety buckle and rested my head back against the seat, hopefully this time I would fall asleep. It was only moments later that I felt something warm pressing against my crotch and my eyes flew open.

There was a small hand pressing firmly against my quickly growing erection and I turned to look at the pink haired woman beside me. She was smirking and I was unable to say anything, too lost in what she had started to get her to stop.

I watched as she undid the safety buckle and began undoing the buttons of my pants one at a time. I was completely hypnotised at what was happening. She then dipped her hand into my pants and under my boxers. I was already so painfully erect. She moved her hand up and down my shaft and gently groped my balls.

She raised her other hand to her lips and motioned for me to be quiet, so I bit back my groan and she continued stroking me. Her hand glided up and down my shaft and I was completely in bliss. Her fingers reached my head where her thumb rolled over the tip, pre-cum leaking out and she used it to wet her hand and began pumping me.

Up and down her hand moved sinuously and my eyes rolled back as I tried to hold myself together. Her movements became faster and faster as she brought my foreskin up over the tip of my head; I couldn't hold in the quiet groan that escaped my lips that time.

She removed her hand from my boxers and I looked at her confused until she spat discreetly on to her hand, she then put it back down my boxers and her now wet hand gripped me tightly. I had never seen anything so sexy and erotic as what she had just done. With the extra lubrication she was able to pump me faster and my breathing was coming out harsh and staggered.

"Fuck Sakura." I groaned unable to resist saying her name.

I wasn't going to last much longer, she kept going and I knew a sweat had broken on my forehead; all of a sudden I felt a white hot rush of euphoria and my seed spilled out into my boxers. I came long and hard, and I faintly heard a female voice talking to me but I was so drunk on my orgasm I couldn't hear her properly.

"Fasten your buckle." Said the voice and I thought it was Sakuras, but when I opened my eyes I was met with a flustered looking air hostess.

I realised at that moment, that I had just had a wet dream before taking off on an eight hour flight, to make matters worse it would be twenty minutes before I was allowed to leave my seat to go to the bath room.

I turned to look at Sakura who was smirking at me, and I couldn't fight the heat building at my neck, slowly spreading onto my cheeks.

"Good dream?" she smirked and I suddenly realised why her name sounded familiar. She was head of one of the other companies.

.

.

I have been reading too much fmylife

eskeflowne


End file.
